Save You
by TessaJareau-Prentiss
Summary: After Cuddy gets raped, she falls into a deep depression. Can House save her before it is to late? HUDDY!


Title:

Save You

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** After Cuddy gets raped, she falls into a deep depression. Can House save her before it is to late?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except the idea for the story. House and it's characters belong to Fox and David Shore.

**Authors Note:** Oh my the idea of Cuddy getting raped makes me cry but I also think it would defiantly cause House to be really protective and want to be with her at all times.

* * *

She curled into a ball and felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. The only thing she could remember was being attacked before getting to her car after leaving the hospital. She could remember how she couldn't scream, and how she was out in a few seconds. She remembered waking up in the back of a truck of some sort with a blind fold around her eyes and a gag in her mouth with her legs and hands bound. She could remember being knocked out again. She could remember being woken up and beaten by a group of rather strong men. She could remember wanting nothing more than to scream and cry. She could remember what happened when they beat her to the point she could no longer move. She did not want to remember, but she did and it was killing her. She remembered being raped brutally, then beaten more and left for dead. She remembered all of it and no matter what she did or how hard she cried, she couldn't forget. Most of all, she remembered how the entire time she wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms and let him make everything better again. Now that she was alone, that's exactly what she wanted. She called out his name and wished her was there to make everything okay. He had been the last person she saw when she left the hospital, his was the voice running through her head whispering to her that everything would be ok. She didn't know where her things were or where she was. All she knew was that it was an alley, somewhere dark and cold. When she finally managed to find a cell phone, probably one of theirs that was stupidly left behind, his number was the first she dialed.

"What?" Was what she heard on the other end. How could she be surprised though, from the looks of it, it was late, and she had probably waken him up.

"Greg… Please help…" Her voice was weak and she wasn't sure that he could hear her, but the response she got let her know he had.

"Cuddy? Cuddy what's wrong?" He sounded worried, distressed, like he didn't know what to do.

"I don't… know where… I am and… just please Greg…" With that the phone died and she was once again left alone in silence. She knew him though, and knew he would try to find her, or so she hoped.

* * *

She couldn't remember when she had gotten to the hospital, or when he had found her. She didn't remember when the rape tests had been taken, or what he had said when he finally found her. She could imagine it was anything good though. She didn't know what time it was or where she was when she first woke up. All she knew was he was beside her, holding her hand and whispering that everything would be ok. Her eyes blinked open and she couldn't help but curl into a ball and cry. She hadn't expected him to get up and sit on the bed with her and hug her like he did though. If anything she expected him to stay where he was. She let herself melt into his embrace though. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt, and she felt like her body was on fire. There were stitches on her stomach, where she could only assume she had been stabbed. Her body was covered in bruises, and there was a cast on her right leg, from when they had snapped it in the alley. She whimpered when she remembered the pain she had felt. As she felt herself begin to shake, she felt his arms tighten a bit around her, trying so hard to calm her down.

"Cuddy, what did they do to you?" He asked. He needed to hear the story from her; he needed to know the truth.

Her eyes glaze over and she looks at him with tears in her eyes and she shook her head. "I… I… can't…" She mumbled, her voice cracking with emotion.

House sighed and stroked her hair. "Cuddy it's me, House, you can trust me." She whispers into her ear.

She bit her lip and decided to tell him what happened. She told him everything she remembered, and she was scared when she saw that his is fuming with anger. It wasn't her intention to upset him, but she did and now she was afraid. She didn't want to be afraid of him, but after what had happened, she found a lot of things caused her fear. She found herself curling up and she felt her muscles tightening as he gently stroked her hair once more and pulled the blanket over her, before he slipped of the bed. She immediately missed his presence, but found she could not voice her disappointment.

"Cuddy, I swear, I will make sure these guys are locked away. No one is ever going to hurt you again." House said before limping out of the room and leaving her alone, once more.

She didn't want to be alone though. She wanted him sitting with her and holding her. She wanted him telling her everything would be ok and going out of his comfort zone to make her feel better. It wasn't normal for him to show he cared, it actually shocked her, but she enjoyed it and had decided not saying anything was better then making him think she didn't want him to think she didn't like it. She bit her lip and rubbed a hand over the stitches on her stomach before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

He barged unto Wilson's office, not really caring that there was a patient there. When did he ever. He sat on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face before glancing up at Wilson, who was glaring at him.

"Is your patient going to die?" He asked Wilson.

"Yes. I just informed her she has brain cancer." Wilson replied.

"I mean anytime soon? Was she raped? Does she need you right now?!" House yelled, rising back up to his feet and walking toward Wilson's desk.

Wilson shook his head. "Excuse me Mrs. Rutherford." He said before walking out of his office and towards House's with him.

House kept his fist clenched. "Cuddy was raped and beaten and left for dead. She is down in the ICU." House informed him, trying to keep his cool.

"What? Who?!" Wilson asked, deciding keeping his cool didn't matter.

House shrugged. "We don't know. She is down there, refusing to talk to anyone, except for when she told me what happened, and she is banged up pretty bad." House replied, leaving his office with Wilson and heading toward the ICU.

* * *

When they reached it both men sighed before quietly entering the room. House took his place in the chair beside Cuddy's bed, and Wilson stood next to him. Cuddy glanced up at them then back at the ground. She didn't want them to see how broken she was. House grabbed her hand gently, and sighed when she flinched away for a moment. She glanced at him, locking her grey-blue eyes with his stunning blue ones. She didn't expect what she saw in his eyes. Seeing the worry, concern, anger, and love in his eyes shocked her, and made her wish she never had to let him go. She allowed her eyes to plead with him to come back up and sit on the bed, due to her inability to speak at the moment. House got the message and slowly got up to sit on the bed with her and hold her.

"Cuddy?" Wilson asked softly.

She glanced up at him, tears in her eyes as her hands locked with House's as he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't speak; for fear that she would break down again. Wilson nodded, understanding. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before quietly slipping from the room. She felt safe at the moment, with his arms wrapped around her. She felt herself begin shaking again, and tightened her grip on his hand as his arms wrapped around her more securely. He shifted a bit so she was curled up between his legs with her head against his chest. She felt his warmth radiate to her as he encompassed her. Knowing she was safe in his arms, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep for the third time that day.

* * *

**Heeeyy. I know I have not written in forever. I am soo sorry. I will update 'Save Me From This Nothing I've Become' simply because Abby and Gibbs make me happy much like House and Cuddy do. **


End file.
